Ruth jao agar tum
by DnAfan
Summary: Abhi is angry with Daya...and Daya's manao session is going on but why Abhi is angry...peep into know more...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello frndsss**_

 _ **Here is my new os which is set after 'khatre me Daya'...I know the title is so new and fresh by fw...so plssss don't get confused...this is the episode where Daya sir tried to commite suicide to save a child named chinkoo and his mother...remember na...**_

 **ok then here we go...**

 **.**

.

.

After diffused the bomb and caught the culprit...All team went from the spot...Abhijit didn't say anything to Daya...even Daya tried to call him but he didn't listen to him and went from there in anger...Daya took a sigh and then went from there on his bike...

 **In bureau :**

They reached bereau...Abhijit busy in files...Daya went to him and tried to talk to him...but Abhijit ignored him everytime...all team saw that and enjoyed there silent and cute fight...

Daya : Abhi Abhi suno na...aise kyo kar rahe ho...mujhse baat kyo nahi kar rahe yaar...(Abhijit walked here and there while studying the file and pretend like he is very busy...and Daya also walked behind him) bosss meri taraf dekho to sahi kam se kam...aur ye file rakho (Daya took the file from his hand and put it on the table)

Abhi (in anger) : ye kya bachpana hai Daya..dekh rahe ho na kaam kar raha hu...(and he again took the file)

Daya : boss mujhe pata hai tum jaan bujhkar mujhe ignor kar rahe ho...mujhse gussa ho...par yaar plsss samjhane ki koshish karo...agar mai wo gun apne sar pe na rakhta...suicide attempt na karta to wo chinkoo aur uski maa ko maar deti yaar...

Abhijeet looked at him in anger and going to say something but at that time ACP sir came there and said...

Acp sir : aa gaye tum log...chalo ye case to khatam hua...par abhi ek ye dusra case aya hai...rakesh naam ke ek aadmi ka khoon hua hai par kaise ye pata nahi laga...body forensic lab me pahucha di gayi hai...(to duo) jao jara dekhkar aao Salunkhe ko kuchh pata chala ya nahi...Freddie, Sachin tum dono bhi jao...

They all nodded...

Abhi : chalo Freddie...and he went from there...Daya took a sigh...

Acp sir (in confusion) : ab ise kya hua?

Freddie : wo sir Abhijeet sir na Daya sir se naraaz hain...

Acp sir : naraaz? Lekin kyu?

Freddie : wo sir actually Daya sir ne chinkoo aur uski maa ko bachane ke liye suicide attempt karne ki koshish ki na to...

Acp sir (in naughty way) : oh ha...vaise baat to sahi hai...Abhijeet ka gussa jayaz hai...

Daya : kya sir...aap bhi meri help karne ke bajay uska saath de rahe hain...apko to pata hain na us waqt kya halaat the...

Acp sir : haan par ab use manana to padega na... (took a pause) tumhe... (daya looked at him and then they went from there to fl...Acp sir shook his head and smiled...)

 **In forensic lab :**

Abhi : bataiye salunkhe sahab kya pata chala hai apko...

Dr. Salunkhe : are are bhai ye kya...aate hi ghode par savar...ye acp ki aadat tumhe kab se lag gai..na koi Hi na Hello...

Abhi : dekhie sir filhaal bahot kaam hai...Hi Hello karne ka time nahi hai...apko kuchh pata chala ho to plss bataiye...nahi to hum jaaye...(Daya looked at him in disappointment)

Salunkhe sir : are bhai ruko ruko batata hu...filhaal ye pata chala hai ki iss aadmi ki maut zeher se hui hai...

Daya : zeher ? Kaun sa zeher ?

Salunkhe sir : ab wo pata lagaane me thoda waqt lagega...

Abhi : are to pura pata lagakar bulana tha na sir...

Salunkhe sir : ek min ek min maine aap logo ko nahi bulaya...aap log khud apni marzi se yaha aaye hain...aur Abhijeet tumhe hua kya hai...itne ukhade ukhade kyo ho... (in naughty tone) kahin acp ne daant to nahi diya... (Abhijeet and Daya looked at him)

Freddie : are nahi nahi sir...kaisi baat kar rahe hain aap...acp sir kyu daatenge abhijeet sir ko...hamare abhijeet sir ka to har kaam itna perfect hota hai...wo to abhijeet sir daya sir se naraaz hain na isiliye unka mood kharab hai... (Abhijeet and Daya gave him like 'what' look...freddie down his head)

Salunkhe sir : oh to ye baat hai...par abhijeet tum naraaz kyu ho bhai...aisa kya kar diya daya ne...

Abhi : sir ye puchhie kya nahi kiya inhone...suicide karne ki koshish ki...

Salunkhe sir (in loud tone) : kya suicide ? Fir se?!

Abhi : haa sir (looked at daya) fir se...

Daya : are yaar boss tum itni chhoti si baat ko bada kyu bana rahe ho...mene kaha na chinkoo aur uski maa ko bachane ke liya karna pada yaar...

Abhi : achha to kya chinkoo aur uski maa ko bachane ke liye wo tumhe kisi teesre insaan ko maarne ko kehti to tum maar dete...aur kya guarantee thi ki uski demand puri hone ke baad wo un dono ko chhod hi deti...bomb defuse karne ki koshish bhi to kar sakte the na...phone aya aur akele bina bataye nikal gaye...kam se kam mujhe to bata sakte the na..ek msg hi kar dete...lekin nahin...

Daya : are yaar...mai maanta hu mujhse galti hui...par uss waqt mujhe kuchh sujh hi nahi raha tha...I m sorry na boss...

Salunkhe sir was enjoying their fight...so put some ghee in fire with...

Salunkhe sir : vaise Daya yaar tumne to hattric kar di iss baar...

Abhijeet looked at Daya in anger...

Sachin (in question) : hattric? Kis chiz ki sir?

Salunkhe sir : are kis chiz ki kya...suicide ki yaar...aaj phir jab bhaisaab cid me naye naye the aur suspend hue the (case of missing bullet) aur teesri baar (daya tried to stop salunkhe by doing some ishaaras) jab kuchh saal pehle interrogation ke dauran ek aadmi ki maut ho gai thi...aur inhe suspend kar diya gaya tha...(case of staged murder)

now that was enough to raise Abhijeet's anger baar...Daya pat on his head...but Abhijeet was confused by the third time sucide...so he asked...

Abhi : ek min salunkhe sahab ye aap kya keh rahe hain...teesri baar kab...

Salunkhe sir : are abhijit tabhi jab interrogation ke dauran uss aadmi maut ho gai thi...aur dr. Anjalika inhe faasi pe chadhane pe tuli hui thi...kyu tumhe nahi pata...Daya tumne bataya nahi kya (daya looked at him with anger as well as disappointment) aur abhijit tumne bhi to sar hilaya na jab mene hattric ki baat ki...

Abhi : haa to mujhe laga jab ise kidnap karke uss deewar me band kar diya gaya tha...aur ise gun di gai thi (case of Ins. Daya abduction) aap uski baat kar rahe hain... mujhe saaf saaf bataiye doctor sahab hua kya tha...

Daya (in hurry) : kuchh nahi hua tha boss...wo to salunkhe sir aise hi mazaak kar rahe hain..hain na sir...chalo hum chalte hain...

Abhi (in anger) : tum chup rahoge thodi der...

And Daya shut his mouth...

Abhi : bataiye sir kya hua tha...

Salunkhe sir : wo newspaper me iske suspend hone ki khabar dekhkar ye kaafi udaas tha...isne mujhe milne bulaya tha..jab mai waha gaya..to daya ne mujhse gun maangi...mujhe laga kuchh kaam hoga to mene bhi gun de di...par isne to apni kanpatti pe gun rakhi..aur trigger daba diya...

Abhijeet's heart missed a beat...all stunned to hear that...and daya was in great fear...now how to tackle Abhijeet...he felt like he will faint any time...

Abhi (stunned) : daba diya?!

Salunkhe sir : haa meri bhi aisi hi haalat hui thi...par wo to kismat achhi thi ki pehli goli mene blank rakhi thi...sirf awaaz aai...goli nahi chali...warna aaj suicide karne ki naubat hi nahi aati...

Abhijeet getting out from his stunned phase...and looked at daya in full of anger...now Daya even can't meet his eyes with him...he down his head...

Abhi (in anger) : salunkhe sir...aapko zeher ka naam pata chal jae to plsss mujhe phone mat karna...acp sir ko bata dena...mai jaa raha hu...and without listening anything he rushed out from there in full anger...,

Daya sat on chair with a thud put his hand on his head...

Salunkhe came towards him...put his hand on Daya's shoulder...

Salunkhe sir : Dayaaa

Daya looked at him with somewhat angry eyes...

Salunkhe sir : are yaar...aise kyu dekh rahe ho...mujhe thodi na pata tha ke tumne Abhijeet ko iss baare me nahi bataya

Daya(in frustrated tone) : kya batata use mai...koi medal jeetkar laya tha kya doctor sahab...ye kehta boss dekho maine na khudkhushi karne ki koshish ki...gun bhi chala di thi wo to goli nahi thi gun me warna to mai...

Salunkhe sir : hmmm...to ab?

Daya : ab kya...belo (salunkhe confused) papad manane ke liye...

Salunkhe, Freddie and Sachin tried hard to supress their laugh...

Salunkhe sir (hide his laugh) : to mai kuchh madad karu...

Daya immediately join his both hands...

Daya :nahi sir plsss... bahot kar diya aapne...pura raita faila diya...vaise hi kya wo kam naraaz tha mujhss...ab plsss kuchh mat karna sir..thnk u so much...and he also rushed out from there...

Salunkhe smiled in naughty way...

Freddie : kya sir itna raita failakar apko hansi aa rahi hain...aap khush ho rahe hain...

Salunkhe sir : are yaar Freddie inhi chhoti chhoti khatti mithi baaton se to zindagi jeene me maja aata hai yaar...aur in dono ki tension mat lo...ye dono ek dusre se jyada dee naaraz reh hi nahi sakte...so just chill...

Freddie and Sachin nodded in smile and went out from there...

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **So frndsss next chapter me manao session...bahot papad belne padenge daya sir ko...will update it tomorrow...**_

 _ **so plsss r & r jaldi jaldi**_

 _ **till then tc**_

 _ **tata**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello frndsss...**_

 _ **thnk u so much for reviewing...**_

 _ **sorry bahot jaldi me type kiya hai isiliye sabko separately thank u nahi kar paungi...so to all my reviewers A BIG THANK U...**_

 _ **Now as per my promise here is the next and last part...**_

 **Next Part**

Abhijeet came in beurae in most annoying look...his temper was very high...looked so much angry on his silly brother's silly act...

Abhi (to himself) : samjhata kya hai apne aapko...jo man aaega wo karega...gun ko bachho ka khilona samajh rakha hai...jab man aya kanpatti pe rakha aur chala diya...pagal aadmi...idiot...stupid...

Purvi and Nikhil saw him like this...so came near him and asked

Purvi : kya hua sir...aap kuchh pareshan lag rahe hain...

Abhi : nahi kuchh nahi wo acp sir kaha hain...dikh nahi rahe...

Nikhil : sir wo kuchh kaam se bahar gaye hain...thodi der me aa jaenge...

Abhijeet nodded...Freddie and Sachin came there...Daya also came there with slow steps...Abhijeet looked at him...he was fuming in anger...Daya came near to him as

Daya : Boss wo...

but abhijeet didn't listen and said to Purvi

Abhi : purvi...iss rakesh ke case ki details nikal li...dikhao jara...and went from there...

Purvi and Nikhil looked at Daya then to each other and then went behind him and gave him case details...Daya was very disappointed...he didn't understand now what to do...Abhijeet was very much angry this time...he also busy in files...but his mind were somewhere else...to made plans for manaoing his buddy...

After sometimes acp sir came there...and said to duo...

Acp sir : Daya...Abhijeet...kya hua..kya bataya Salunkhe ne...?

Abhi : sir unhone bataya ke rakesh ki maut zeher se hui hai...par wo zeher kaun sa hai ye abhi tak pata nahi chala hai...pata chalte hi wo apko phone karenge...

Acp sir : ok... (to duo) acha filhaal tum dono mangu se mil aao...uska phone tha...koi jaruri information deni hai...

Abhi : sir mai akele hi chala jaata hu...

Daya looked at him...Acp sir sensed something...so asked

Acp sir : kya hua Abhijeet...koi problem hai?

Abhi : nahi sir kuchh nahi hua...mai thik hu...bas kya mai akele nahi jaa sakta...

Acp looked at Daya who imitate like "plsss no"...he understood the matter that Abhijeet still angry with him so he said...

Acp sir : dekho Abhijeet tum akele bhi ja to sakte ho par ye mera order ke tum dono saath me jao...

Abhi (not interested) : thik hai sir...

Abhijeet didn't protest and went out from there...

Acp sir : Daya...bahot mehnat karni padegi tumko isse manane ke liye...

Daya(in sad tone) : jaanta hu sir...vaise bhi pehle kya ye kam naraaz tha jo ab salunkhe saab ne aag me aur ghee daal diya...

Acp sir (confused) : Salunkhe ? Usne kya kiya ab...

Freddie : are sir unhone Abhijeet sir ko sab sach bata diya...and he told the whole...

Acp sir (exclaimed with) : kya Daya...tumne uss waqt bhi suicide attempt kiya tha...

Daya : kya sir...aapko to pata hi hai ye sab pehle se...Acp sir hide his smile...Freddie and all team shocked to hear that...

Freddie : sir...aapko pata thi ye baat...

Acp sir : ha Freddie...wo case khatam hone ke baad Daya ko vapas le liya gaya CID me tab ek din Salunkhe ne mujhe call karke bataya tha...tab to wo vaise bhi mujhse ukhada ukhada rehta tha...to mujhe sunane ke liye call kiya tha ke meri vajah se mere officers ko kya kya karna padta hai... (Daya embarrassed)...par mene ye baat apne tak hi rakhi..kisi ko bhi nahi batai...Abhijeet ko bhi nahi...

Daya : sir...aapne uss waqt hi mujhe bulakar kitna daanta tha...lekin mujhse promise bhi kiya tha ke aap ye baat kabhi Abhijeet ko nahi bataoge...ye promise to mujhe actually me Salunkhe sir se lena chahie tha... (all smiled) mujhe kya pata tha aaj wo achanak ye purani baat chhed denge..

Acp sir : aur tum fas jaoge...

Daya sir : ha sir...uska gussa to jaante hain na aap...upar se mujhe lekar itna possessive bhi hai...pata nahi kaise maanega...

At the time Freddie's mobile rang...he picked up the call...

Freddie : jee sir...

Abhi : Freddie...mai pichhle 10 min se niche khada hu...jisko aana hai bol do aa jaaye...

Freddie : jee jee sir...and he cut the call...(to Daya) sir Abhijeet sir aapka niche wait kar rahe hain...

Daya : dekha sir...direct baat bhi nahi kar raha...khair mai chalta hu nahi to aur gussa hoga...and he went out from there...

Acp sir smiled...

Freddie : sir waha pe Salunkhe sir has rahe the...yaha aap has rahe hain...

Acp sir : ha Freddie...apne inn dono beto ki bewkoofiyon pe has raha hu...tumhare ye dono sir bade to ho gae hain par bachpana abhi tak nahi gaya inka...all smiled...and again busy in their work...

 **In quallis :**

Daya and Abhijeet went to meet the khabri mangu...there were silence in quallis...because Abhijeet was not at all interested to talk with Daya...so he turn on the radio...and shuffle stations...but he bored...so turned it off...

Daya : kya hua boss...gaana pasand nahi aaya koi... (Abhijeet didn't say anything even didn't look at him) koi baat nahi mai hu na mai gaata hu gaana...sun na ha...

and he clear his throat and started singing...

 **Hum tumhe chahte hain aise**

 **marne vala koi zindagi chahta ho jaise...**

he gave pressure on the words while looking at Abhijeet...

 **Ruth jao agar tum to kya ho...**

(Abhijeet looked at him in anger so immediately he turned his face and looked at the road...and sang further)

 **Pal me aisa lage jism se jaan jaise juda ho...**

Abhijeet was much irritated now...so he again turned the radio on...Daya smiled mischievously...

After met mangu and took information...they went back to beurau...but on the whole way...they didn't talk to each other...Daya tried many times to talk with him...but he gave no chance to him...they came back to beurau and gave information to acp sir...then Abhijeet , Freddie and Sachin went to the crime spot...

 **In beurau (at evening) :**

Daya complete his file works and went in acp sir's cabin...

Daya : Sir

Acp sir : are Daya...bolo kya hua...

Daya : sir ye pichhle case ki files hain complete ho gai hain...aur ye baaki ki files bhi...check kar lijie...

Acp sir : oh good...rakh do mai dekh leta hu...

Daya : jee sir...sir wo...

Acp sir : kya baat hai Daya...kuchh kehna chahte ho...

Daya : jee sir wo actually ek favour chahie tha...

Acp sir : kaisa favour?

Daya : sir wo mene sari files complete kar di hain to kya mai aaj jaldi ghar jaa sakta hu...

Acp sir : Kyu?

Daya : sir wo boss ko manana hai to kuchh preparation to karni hogi na...

Acp sir : oh to wo abhi tak maana nahi...

Daya (sad) : kaha sir...

Acp sir : thik hai...thik hai...tum ja sakte ho...aur Daya best of luck...

Daya looked at him and smiled...

Daya : Thank u sir...

And he went from there...but after some seconds he again entered in cabin and said...

Daya : Sirrr

Acp sir : kya hua Daya...tum gaye nahi ?

Daya sat on chair and said...

Daya : sir mere ghar pe na mere shoes ke 2 extra pair pade hain...wo dono mere favourite hain...(acp sir confused) aur mere room me na mera favourite teddy bear, ipad aur ear plugs bhi hain...

Acp sir (in confusion) : to?

Daya : to sir aap Abhi ko kahiega wo in sab cheezon ka dhyan rakhe...vaise to rakhega hi par socha apko keh du...mere kapde aur jute to use nahi ayenge...par aap usse kehna ke baaki cheeze wo rakh le...

Acp sir (irritatated) : Daya tum ye sab kya bole jaa rahe ho...

Daya(in most innocent voice) : sir mujhe Abhi ke haath ki biryani bahot pasand hai...to aap na usse kahiega ke mere jaane ke baad biryani banakar gareebo ko khila de...

Acp sir (most annoying tone) : Daya ye sab tum kya keh raho ho...aur kaha jaa rahe ho tum?

Daya (in sad tone) : aur kaha sir...wahi jaha sabko ek na ek din jaana padta hai...

Acp sir : kya bakwas hai ye

Daya : bakwas nahi sir...mai marne vala hu...kyuki iss baar Boss jis hisaab se naaraz hai mujhe nahi lagta wo mujhe zinda chhodega...

Acp sir (pat on his head) : Hey Bhagwan...Dayaaa aisa kuchh nahi hoga...thik hai... jao ghar aur use manane ke baare me socho...okkk...

Daya : jee sir...chalta hu (while standing) jindagi rahi to kal fir milenge...and he completely went out from there...

Acp sir looked at him with unbelievable look then smiled on his silly son's childish talks...

Acp sir (in smile) : pura paagal hai...

After sometimes Abhijeet, Sachin & Freddie came back to beurau... Abhijeet didn't found daya...so asked indirectly to purvi...

Abhi : are purvi sab log kaha hain...

Purvi : sir acp sir apne cabin me hain...aur pankaj aur shreya Rakesh ke ghar gaye hain puchhtachh karne gaye hain...

Abhi : ok ok...(took a pause) aur baaki log...

Purvi : Baki log...oh Daya sir...wo to ghar chale gaye...

Abhi (in question) : Ghar? Itni jaldi?

Acp sir came out of the cabin and listen all this so initiated as...

Acp sir : ha Abhijeet...use aaj jaldi ghar jaana tha to mene permission de di...

Abhijeet nodded...

Acp sir : kya hua Abhijeet...puchhoge nahi ke aaj use jaldi ghar kyu jana tha...

Abhi : thak gaya hoga sir...

Acp sir : nahi...balki tumhe manane ke liye kuchh khas planning chal rahi hai... (Abhijeet looked at him) shayad koi surprise ho...

Abhi (in low tone) : haa surprise to aaj bahot mil rahe hain mujhe...

Acp sir : kuchh kaha tumne?

Abhi : nahi sir...kuchh nahi...

At that time chinkoo and his mother came in beurau...

Chinkoo : hello uncle...

Abhi : are beta aap yaha...

Chinkoo : ha uncle hum Daya uncle aur aap sab ko thank u bolne aye hain...

Acp sir : are beta isme thank u ki kya baat hai...ye to hamara farz hai...

Chinkoo's mother : phir bhi sir...Daya ji ne jis tarah se apni jaan daav par lagakar hamari jaan bachai hai...hum hamesha ehsaanmand rahenge unke...hum aur kuchh to nahi par dua jarur de sakte hain ke wo hamesha khush rahe...vaise wo hain kaha...

Abhi (in smile) : wo ghar gaya hai...mai use bata dunga ke aap log aaye the...

Chinkoo : ok unkle...thank u uncle...hum log chalte hain...

and they went out from there...

Acp sir : dekha Abhijeet...tumhare Daya ke saath itne logo ki dua hai...use kya ho sakta hai...aur jaha tak 10 saal pehle uske suicide attempt ki baat hai to wo mujhe pata tha...salunkhe ne mujhe bataya tha (Abhijeet looked at him in shock) par mene tumhe isiliye nahi bataya kyuki tumhe dukh hoga...Abhijeet ab itna gussa bhi mat karna uss par...maan jana...wo subah se kaafi pareshan aur udaas hai...tum bhi thoda jaldi ghar chale jana...

Abhi : bahot kaam baki hai sir...shayad late ho jaega...and he went from there...

Acp sir took a sigh...

Freddie : sir aapko kya lagta Abhijeet air sachmuch ghar late jaenge...

Acp sir : ha...10-15 min late...

and they both looked at each othed and burst out in laugh...all team laughed...

 **In Duo's home (At Night) :**

Daya made Abhijeet's favourite food...and set it on dining table...Abhijeet came to home...and saw Daya...

Daya : are boss aa gaye ...jaldi change karke aa jao...dekho mene sab tumhare pasand ka khana banaya hai...aur ye tumhara favourite gajar ka halwa bhi...

Abhi : mera man nahi hai Daya..tum kha lena...saying this he went in his room...

Daya was looking so sad...

Daya (to himself) : bahot naraaz hai...

After freshenup Abhijeet came in hall and saw Daya sat on sofa and shuffling tv channels by remote...and the food were set as before on the dining table...he shook his head in disappointment...

Abhi : kaha na tum kha lo...

Daya : man nahi hai...

Abhi (in frustrated tone ) : mat khao...raho bhukhe...and in frustration he went in his room...

Daya (in smile looked at his watch): abhi aadhe ghante me vapas aaega...

Abhijeet entered in his room and sat on bed in anger...he saw a card put on the side table...he picked it up and saw...it was a sorry card from Daya..."I M SORRY BOSS" written in big letters on it...

after sometimes Abhijeet again came in hall...Daya still sat on sofa and watching tv...

Abhijeet came there and sat in the other sofa...Daya looked at him and smiled mischievously...

Abhijeet saw that...

Abhi : has kyu rahe ho...

Daya : mai kaha has raha hu...

Abhi : bano mat samjhe...

Daya switched off the television...and came near to him and sat on the the floor beside him...hold his both hands...

Daya : itna gussa boss ke khana bhi nahi khaoge...mera gussa khane par kyu...

Abhijeet didn't say anything...

Daya : boss mana ke mujhse bahot badi galti hui hai lekin

Abhi (interrupted in between in anger) : galti...tumhe pata bhi hai tumne kya karne ki koshish ki thi..koshish kya kar hi diya tha...wo to bhala ho salunkhe sahab ka jinhone pehle shell me goli nahi rakhi warna...meri to soch ke bhi rooh kaanp jaati hai...agar us din goli chal jaati to (and his voice chocked and a silent tear slipped down from his eyes) ye bhi nahi socha ki tujhe kuchh ho jata to mera...hamara kya hota...

Daya hold his palm tightly and wiped his tears...

Daya : boss plsss ro mat na...I know mene bahot galat kiya...par us waqt pata nahin mujhe kya ho gaya tha...cid ki team...tum...acp sir tum sab meri family ban gaye the...ek anaath ko pariwaar mila tha...(Abhijeet looked at him) aur mujhe usi pariwaar ke khone ka darr lagne laga...aur usi darr ne mujhse ye aab karwa diya Abhi...aur mene tumhe isiliye nahi bataya kyuki tum mujh par naaraz to hote hi par tumhe bahot takleef bhi hoti...

Abhi : mene kaha to tha tujhse ke mai tere saath hu...

Daya : ussi se to mujhe himmat mili Abhi...aur mene jo kiya wo sab to isse pehle hua tha...tumne hi to mujhe ladne himmat di Abhi...mera saath diya...par mene hamesha tumhara dil dukhaya... (he hold his both ears )I M REALLY SORRY ABHI...par tum sahi kar rahe ho mujhse baat na karke...mujhe sajaa milni hi chahie...

and he stood up and turned to go... but Abhijeet hold his hand...he stood up and hugged him tightly...Daya hugged him back and sooth himself...

Abhi (in hug) : aaj ke baad agar aisa kuchh karne ka socha bhi na to...

Daya separated and hold his face by his both hands...

Daya : kabhi nahi karunga boss...vaise bhi 3 baar suicide aur itni baar saanse ruk jaane ke baad bhi mai bach jaata hu...matlab bhagwan bhi mujhe apne paas nahi bulana chahte (he laughed)

Abhi (in tears) : majak mat kar...agar aaj bhi mai sahi waqt pe na pahuchta to...tujhe kuchh ho jaata to mai to... (and he stopped)

Daya hugged him tightly...

Daya : boss...tumhare hote hue mujhe kabhi kuchh ho sakta hai kya...vaise ek baat bolu (in naughty way to make the environment light) tum na part time me ye bomb diffuse karne ka kaam shuru kar do...

Abhijeet separated and slap him on his hand...

Abhi : lagta hai tujhe bahot jyada bhukh lagi hai...chal pehle khana khana kha lein...

Daya : haan chalo...

but the door bell rang...Daya opened the door and saw Acp sir and Salunkhe sir there...

Daya : are sir aap log aaiye na...

Acp sir : kya baat hai Daya bade khush lag rahe ho...matlab finally Abhijeet maan hi gaya...

Daya (proudly) : ha sir mai manau aur wo na maane aisa kabhi ho sakta hai kya...

Salunkhe sir (in serious tone) : achha Abhijeet ab jab tumhe ye pata chal gaya hai to fir ye bhi batana hi hoga

Abhi (in tense voice) : kya sir...kya batana hoga...

Salunkhe sir : yehi ki ye hattrick nahi thi yaar balki daya ne ek aur baar (to acp) yaad hai boss

Acp sir : ha ha yaad aya...

Abhijeet and Daya stunned to hear that...

Abhijeet hold Daya by his collar and said...

Abhi : Daya tune mujhse kitne suicide chhupaye hain...

Daya (in panic) : are nahi boss itna hi tha bas...kya salunkhe sir mene kab suicide kiya...bolo na

Salunkhe sir : are bhai mene kab kaha Daya ne suicide karne ki koshish ki...mai to keh raha Daya ne isi tarah ek bacche ki jaan bachai thi...and he and acp laughed out...

Abhijeet leave his collar...and both looked at salunkhe in anger then smiled...

Acp sir : achha Daya wo chinkoo aur uski maa aye the tumase milne... tumhe thank u kehne

Abhi : haa sir mai batane hi vala tha...

Acp sir : to Daya ab tumhara wo sab saaman to tumhare paas hi rahega na...

Daya embarrassed...Abhijeet looked at him in confusion...

Abhi : kaun sa saaman sir...

Acp sir : are iske kapde, joote aur teddy bear and he told the whole to Abhijeet...

Abhi (looked at Daya) : daily shop kahin ka...

Daya looked at him in anger...

Abhi : achha sir chalie aap log bhi hamare saath dinner kijie...

Acp sir : are nahi Abhijeet...mera khana to ghar par ban chuka hai...ise bhi le jaa raha hu...tum log kha lo...hum chalte hain...good night...

Duo wished them good night and they went...

Daya : ye salunkhe sir bhi na...

Abhi : hmm par aap bhi kuchh kam nahi hain...shoes, bear, ipad and all haan

Daya (in embarrassed tone) : kya boss tum bhi na..wo to mai aise hi...

Abhi : vaise mai abhi tak maana nahi hu...sajaa to milegi...

Daya : achha...to bataiye kya sajaa hai mere aaka...

Abhi : aapki saja ye hai...ke jaise aapne aaj pura dinner banaya...vaise hi kal subah ka pura breakfast aur raat ka dinner aap hi banaoge ...aur mera kal ka saara file work bhi karoge...

Daya : achha...ek kaam karo bhai...tum gussa hi ho jao...haan...bye...

Abhi : Daya ke bacche ruk jaa

and he ran behind him...and Daya laughed loudly...and the whole environment filled with happiness...

 _ **r & r guys...**_

 _ **tc**_

 _ **tata**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Thnk u my dearos...Last chap me individually thank u nahi kar paayi thi...so here thnk u so much...**

 **GD - thnk u so so much dada...ur review really encouraged me a lot...and its a great complement for me...thnk u so much...stay blessed always...**

 **Guest -I m also strictly duo follower...in reading or writing...and that's true that I only can write on them...A BIG THANK U SO MUCH for ur big and so much encouraging review...i m really happy that I could make someone smile...thank u so very much...stay blessed dear...**

 **Angelbetu : thnk u so much dear...and yes mujhe bhi aapka review padhkar wo prithviraaj chauhan vala episode yaad aa gaya...ha ha ha...tc...and stay blessed...**

 **Naz D - thnk u so much dear...yesss papad belna session was more apt than manao session...ha ha ha...**

 **Kirti - thank u so much dear...I m happy k aapko maza aaya...**

 **Priya, RAI, Madhu, shzk lucky, bloom78, hamdard duo, nanadita, mistic morning, artanish, mahesh15 , DA95, Bhumi98, loveabhi, Abhidayafan, pooja, BT...A BIG THANK U GUYS...**

 **Take care & stay blessed always...**

 **will come soon with new story...**


End file.
